wowmagicfandomcom-20200214-history
The archive of lore tweets from Loreology
Loreology (or Sean Copeland), replied to many lore questions on Twitter. Unfortunately he deleted his Twitter account for private reasons. This page contains a few of Loreology's tweets, some which have been saved by @GotobeTroll. Tweets • November, 2014 – Grommash was born in Year -26. That's a "true timeline" number. • November, 2014 – I'd say "No". They're not too far away in terms of rank/role, but Doomguard are 4 ranks from Dreadlords per Metzen. They're about four below dreadlords. Metzen thought of them as "Marines - captains, military leaders, etc.". • September 6, 2014 – "Honestly? It's an awesome question. Some 'locks have drained life to keep themselves "pretty". I'll see if I can get an answer." • July 30, 2014 – “@Loreology if a dragon did not die in their dragon form does the dragon transform to their normal dragon form?” “Lore ruling: “For both practical and dramatic reasons, should leave them shape-shifted upon death.”” • July 28, 2014 – “@Loreology Does Teldrassil still have its blessings after the Aspects lost their powers” “I’d imagine so, since the tree was blessed prior to the loss of their powers.” • July 24, 2014 – “@Loreology So if the Burning Legion “bases” in the Twisting Nether, then really all worlds are “in range” in some form.” “Well, we have defined it as the astral plane between worlds in past lore. It overlaps with the Great Dark Beyond.” • July 24, 2014 – “While normally imperceptible to mortals, the Twisting Nether bleeds into the physical realm. That’s because Outland is truly devastated. Those seen in Outland are most likely other (far away) worlds that you see and not “local” celestial bodies.” • July 18, 2014 – “Ruling: “Druids (in general) cannot speak in their animal forms. There may/may not be exceptions to the rule.” • July 11, 2014 – “@Loreology were dragons other than Dragon Aspects immortal before Deathwing’s death?” “It’s safe to assume bronzes were given their power over time, IIRC. Consorts were also given a measure of longevity.” • July 10, 2014 – “@Loreology How does druid healing work lore-wise? Do they drain the life from nearby plants or the like enable to heal a wound?” “I think this was addressed in the War of the Ancients trilogy. Malfurion asked the grass to power his efforts, IIRC.” • July 10, 2014 – “@Loreology So the other leaders supported the invasion as it was Garrosh who ordered it, but strongly disapprove of the use of Plague then?” • July 10, 2014 – “@Loreology What’s Baine/Vol’jin/Lor’themar’s view on Sylvanas use of plague in Lordaeron? What do they think about her invasion?” (Invasion of Gilneas?) “My two coppers? They went along with the invasion since it was Horde sponsored. Plague? Nasty weapon is nasty.” • July 10, 2014 – “@Loreology Dragonmen = Drakonids? To create dragonmen without Nefarian’s influence possible?” “Metzen has ruled that they are separate races from the dragon race. They became dragonspawn and drakonid thanks to the dragons they served (via intentional alteration or via “unintended side effect of hanging out with dragons”).” • July 10, 2014 – “@Loreology Would “Araj” have been Araj the Summoner’s original name as human, or did he change it to that when he became a lich?” “I’m sure it’s specific to each lich (like Kel’thuzad). However, I doubt “Lady Deathwhisper” was that lich’s name in life.” • July 10, 2014 – “@Loreology Can you settle a bet? Are Queen Mia and Princess Tess Greymane afflicted with the Worgen curse or not?” “We do not have a ruling on this. However, I am doubtful that they are cursed.” • July 9, 2014 – “Hello, had a question about warlocks, from where are they actually harnessing their power? From the Twisting Nether perhaps? “No, that’d be magi, IIRC. They gain power by the destruction of another source (recall the undead warlock in original cinematic) “@Loreology But Destro locks have a passive called Chaotic Energy, that says “You drain energy directly from the twisting nether.”? “Highly possible, I was just providing some info. I’ll have to double check.” • July 8, 2014 – “@Loreology Do Draenei have soft hooves, or hard hooves? Yes, this is a question.” “IIRC, the female Draenei silly refers to needing a blacksmith for her hooves. Unsure if that’s “lore approved”, but there you go.” • July 8, 2014 – (In response to vrykul phase translations) “Rualg nja gaborr!” = “Stand and die!” / “Ugglin oo bjorr!” = “Speak or perish!” / “Var-jorgg gramalch!” = “Kill them all!” / “Wyrgn ak!” = “Sniveling pig!” • July 8, 2014 – “@Loreology can the light come in all colors of the rainbow? If not, why are Naaru different colors?” “Canonically, the Holy Light is seen as bright yellow in color. As for the other question(s?), I’ll add it to the list.” • July 8, 2014 – “@Loreology What do the Revantusk Tribe think of the Blood Elves?” “Added to the list for clarification.” • July 8, 2014 – “@Loreology I presumed Kaldorei blood was purple due to the Well of Eternity or moonwellss which would keep WC3 canon and red for h/belf.” “It might have been a game thing at the time, but it’s added for an official ruling atm. Please stay tuned?” • July 8, 2014 – “@Loreology Are the ettin originally from Draenor? Is the World of Warcraft: Magazine Issue 5 information still valid? “The magazine article was Brann’s notes, IIRC. Some notes were right on the money, but others may be an open question.” • July 8, 2014 – “@Loreology A question: What happened to the Wretched after the Sunwell’s re-ignition? Can Wretched turn back into Blood/High Elves?” “A good question. Added to the list.” • July 3, 2014 – “@Loreology Do night elves have purple or red blood? Both have been depicted in art and the games.” “No lore ruling. My guess? Red like their high/blood elven cousins.” • July 1, 2014 – Do you know what these Broken phrases mean? “Achal hecta” “Solam” “Chroma ekt’kota”?” “It’s still the Draenei language that they speak. “Achal hecta”=”Good day”; no other official translations to share.” • June 23, 2014 – “@Loreology Is Wrathion immortal? The Black Dragons didn’t invest power into the Dragon Soul. Technically he still retains his flight’s powers over Earth amiright?” “Last I heard, he’s still mortal.” • June 23, 2014 – “@Loreology Did Tyrande command the Cenarion Circle in the period where she was the sole rule of the night elves…?” “No she did not. Fandral was a primary contact during the time Malfurion was in the dream, IIRC.” • June 23, 2014 – “@Loreology Does Tyrande rule the Cenarion Circle?” “Doubtful, since Metzen really wants that to remain a neutral faction (to keep Horde races in the group).” • June 23, 2014 – “@Loreology So Sean, do Orcs have mates or husbands/wives because I’ve seen them use both terms.” “’life-mate’ is the more traditional term amongst orcs.” • June 22, 2014 – “@Loreology Old lore: Titans are gods. WCEnc: Titans not gods. UVG: Titans are gods. So are Titans back to being gods?” “They are classified as ‘metallic skinned gods’ in my bible…Would be funny if they punked down ‘Old Gods’ if they were only demigods.” • June 21, 2014 – “@Loreology What happened to Gul’dan’s Shadow Orb?” “From the optional quest in War3x? Maiev may/may not have it.” • June 12, 2014 – “@Loreology How old is a tauren canonically when they’re an adult, middle aged and old?” “Here’s what I have: Tauren reach “old age” ~ 95 and “venerable old age” ~110.” • June 2, 2014 – “@Loreology has it ever been revealed how Deathwing found the Demon Soul before Day of the Dragon and where it was hidden?” “Deathwing remained obsessed about it and eventually tracked it down. No area specified from memory, but can dig if need be.” • June 2, 2014 – “@Loreology Lore-wise, which Galakras fight is canon? Horde / Alliance / both?” “Declaring one side or the other would rob the players of their effort. That’s a lesson learned and something we try to avoid.” • June 2, 2014 – “@Loreology how old is Anduin Lothar during the First War “Lothar was born in Year -51. The First War began in Year 0 and “ended” in Year 4.” (Sean later goes on to say that Stormwind was on the run in the year 5 with heavy fighting continuing throughout the kingdom) • June 2, 2014 – “@Loreology Are the Blood Elves doomed to eventual extinction sometime after WoW? All this war after losing 90% of their race…” “It’s something you should ask your Draenei and gnome buddies. Their populations were hit hard and they’re kicking.” • June 2, 2014 – “@Loreology Would Mannoroth be considered a Warlock or a Warrior that simply uses Fel magic?” “Metzen has said “Pit lords mostly use melee attacks: they’re big, beefy fighters // all fel energy spewing.” Keep in mind that Sargeras gives his gifts unique to each person, so not all pit lords are the same.” • June 1, 2014 – “@Loreology This is confusing the UVG says the Gnomes joined after the Third War, but they were members before then, so should it be “rejoined?”” “They were in the Alliance before, but they didn’t fight in the Third War, IIRC. Closed their doors due to a trogg invasion in their city. They “rejoined” after they fled their home and stayed with the dwarves of Ironforge.” • May 30, 2014 – “@Loreology So I gotta know, how are we supposed to be pronouncing this new faction, the “Sargerai” “For Sargeras, the canonical pronunciation is: “SAHR-gair-ahs”.” • May 30, 2014 – “@Loreology Wondering, are Draenei a different race than the original Eredar, or are they the same and just renamed?” “Draenei are still eredar. They just renamed themselves to distance themselves from their corrupted brethren.” • May 28, 2014 – “@Loreology I presume all race’s blood aside from Draenei is red? “Orcs were said to have “reddish-black” blood peer Rise of the Horde. Only HEs (High Elves), Ogres, and Talbuk have been said to be red atm.” • May 27, 2014 – “@Loreology If the Halls of Origination was the Titan’s reset method does this mean that sans them coming that threat is gone for now?” “Algalon still watches over Azeroth per the WoW Special Edition Comic (he’s narrating the events).” • May 27, 2014 – “@Loreology Of the playable races, is there any that do not have red colored blood?” “The Draenei have dark blue blood per Rise of the Horde.” • May 22, 2014 – “@Loreology How could Jaina not be royalty if her father was the king of Kul Tiras?” “I did a search and Tides of Darkness only said he “ruled” Kul Tiras.” • May 22, 2014 – “@Loreology Even though she never uses the title, Jaina is still technically Princess of Kul Tiras, right?” “According to the lore (Arthas novel), she was a noble; not royalty.” • May 22, 2014 – “Does Nerglish have a connection to the Old God and Faceless language?” “The name of that language (Old God language) has yet to be determined.” • May 22, 2014 – “@Loreology Do Naga speak Nerglish?” “Naga speak Nazja. Nerglish is the primary language of makrura, murlocs, and a few other aquatic races.” • May 22, 2014 – “@Loreology Is Nerglish considered non-canon?” “Nerglish is canonical. I mean just check out the Murky trailer.” • May 20, 2014 – “O Laras soranok agar’nethal no shalas ve’ran ardor.” = “O Light, bless your son on this joyous day” For centuries, this was part of a song tht was performed during the Lordaeron king’s coronation ceremony. Language is “Old Tongue” Old Tongue is the precursor to modern Common and bears only a slight resemblance to Common.” • May 20, 2014 – “@Loreology What happened with the Sunreavers who were imprisoned in Violet Hold? Were they set free?” There’s prolly lore that takes place “off screen” (esp. given VJ’s letter to Jaina in War Crimes). Unofficial, tho. • May 18, 2014 – “@Loreology Can highborne use magic in Darnassus? This would be allowed on the basis of the current proposals, or not?” “The formal admission of them into NElf society was mentioned in Wolfheart. It wasn’t going to be an easy re-integration.” • May 18, 2014 – “@Loreology Is Nemuraan alive?” “Open question.” • May 16, 2014 – “@Loreology If a Shado-pan committed a crime, would they renounce their Shado-pan affiliation forever, or something else? “They would be dealt with by the order. I’m guessing the punishment would have to fit the crime.” • May 15, 2014 – “@Loreology Are Mana Wyrms beasts or arcane creatures being created by Blood Elves? “The game classifies them as “beasts”. I don’t think the Bes were creating them off-hand, though. I’ll have to check.” • May 15, 2014 – “@Loreology So are the NE descended from trolls then?” “”Tribunal o’ ages. Freya. Cenarius. All o’ them confirm. This’ll ruffle some feathers tae be sure.”” • May 15, 2014 – “@Loreology Sean, please confirm that Orgrim met with Durotan while searching for Trolls in that section of ToD. It would fit!” “After his Oath Cry, Durotan sent a message to Doomhammer for a meeting despite the Frostwolf clan’s exile. Orgrim heeded the summons of his childhood friend, risking much to meet with Durotan behind enemy lines. Orgrim only took a small band of orcs with him.” • May 15, 2014 – “@Loreology Wouldn’t the Forsaken sense that there is a new Lich King?” “Sylvanas sure did, as seen in the short story “Edge of Night” by Dave Kosak.” • May 14, 2014 – “@Loreology what are the alliance’s ‘holy crap!’ statements? We all know what the Horde’s is.” “”By the Light” immediately comes to mind…” • May 12, 2014 – “@Loreology Earthmother or Earth Mother.” “Earth Mother.” • May 12, 2014 – “@Loreology does Broll Bearmantle have a relative that resides in Dolanar?” “Open question, IIRC. The name is *really* similar, though.” • May 12, 2014 – “@Loreology Can ALL Elves see magical auras, or just Blood/High elves?” “So far we’ve seen a few that can do so (e.g. Valeera in the comic). No ruling that *all* can atm.” • May 12, 2014 – “@Loreology Can we get a translation for: “Anu’dorini Talah, Ru shallora enudoril”?” “Anu’dorini talah.” = “Let my will be known.” // “Rushallora enudoril.” = “I anoint these caretakers of the wild.” • May 12, 2014 – “@Loreology any news of who’s running the Church of the Holy Light? Benedictus died almost a year ago.” “We haven’t officially chosen a new archbishop at this time.” • May 12, 2014 – “@Loreology Are Orcs going to get a new racial leader? The one they had kinda tried to blow up the world then skipped town/time.” “Methinks the new warchief has plenty of orc heroes to pull upon for wisdom.” (I count three...maybe four, all but one old af) • May 12, 2014 – “@Loreology When we quest in Deepholm & try to kill angry earth elementals, are we destroying them b/c they’re in their home dimension when they die?” “That’s what we see when we finally kill Ragnaros and Al’Akir” • May 12, 2014 – “@Loreology Alright,, so Night Elves are completely diurnal now, yes or no?” “The Wolfheart novel touched on this (p. 26, 111).” • May 12, 2014 – “@Loreology how do the Mag’har feel about Garrosh? Has Aggra kept the in the loop?” “Well we knew how Aggra felt about him in The Shattering (p. 163). Doesn’t mean other folks feel the same, though.” • May 12, 2014 – “Any chance we could have “Mok-thorin ka” “Gor-dook” and “Lok-regar no’gall” translated? (orcish) “ “Mok-thorin ka!” = “Engage the enemy!”. That’s the only one I have off hand.” • May 12, 2014 – “@Loreology how visible are Night Elf and/or Draenei irises. “Yes, night elves do have pupils in their eyes. They’re just sometimes tough to see, depending on lighting (due to their glow).” • May 9, 2014 – “@Loreology Blackmoore fought with the Frostwolf Clan and did Terenas know about it?” “He didn’t fight the clan. In Lord of the Clans, he happened upon the bodies of slain orcs. This is how he found Thrall.” • May 9, 2014 – “@Loreology So if Blackmoore found Thrall in the year 0. Blackmoore fought for Stormwind?” “He found Thrall in Year 0, yes. The reason orcs were that far north (First War era) at that time was detailed in a tweet I sent.” • May 9, 2014 “@Loreology Blackmoore fought during the Second War after he found Thrall?” “He rose through the ranks (as stated in Lord of the Clans, p. 18). How the Frostwolves went north during the First War? The clan stealthily made their way to the Alterac Mountains, killing any witnesses who would have alerted others.” • May 9, 2014 – “@Loreology How tall are Worgen on average?” “On average? Females about 8’, and the same for males (when hunched over).” • May 8, 2014 – “Is Ner’zhul’s spirit destroyed canonically or not?” “So it seems per the Arthas novel (p. 307).” • May 8, 2014 – “@Loreology How old is Jaina?” “Jaina was born in the Year -3.” • May 8, 2014 – “@Loreology Varian was younger than Arthas? So that makes Jaina older than Varian?” “Varian was born in Year -10 and Arthas in Year -4. It is currently Year 30.” • May 7, 2014 – “@Loreology Does Tyrande know Broxigar in our timeline? Or did the War of the Ancients book happen in a different one?” “Indeed, otherwise the events of Stormrage would be weird (Thura and the axe especially).” • May 6, 2014 – “@Loreology Never truly understood what Al’Akir’s deal was in Cataclysm. Did he team up with the Twilights or had his own agenda?” “He was on Deathwing’s payroll, similar to Ragnaros.” • May 6, 2014 – “@Loreology So Chromie stuck around in the Well of Eternity dungeon after sending us home and chatted with the Night Elves?” “I’m just saying they have been in the same place at the same time once.” • May 6, 2014 – “@Loreology Tyrande seems to know Chromie prior to War Crimes. Did I miss when they first met?” “Well, she did appear in that whole Well of Eternity dungeon.” • May 6, 2014 – “@Loreology Is Malfurion the sole leader of the CC, or a high ranking member of the Cenarions? I assumed Cenarius would lead.” “He’s an archdruid. It’s the highest rank a druid can hold, awarded only by the Cenarion Circle. However, becoming an archdruid does not necessarily mean that one assumes the leadership of the Cenarion Circle.” • May 6, 2014 – “@Loreology I say this because for example Malfurion is CC member and also part of Darnassus society when he’s not working in the circle.” “Right, which is a touchy subject atm. He co-rules the night elves, but is also a CC leader. What a conundrum, huh?” • May 6, 2014 – “@Loreology Cenarion Circle Night Elves are Alliance/Darnassus affiliated too? Is the Cenarion Circle a nation or an organization?” “The CC is a small organization that answers only to itself. They have nothing to do with creating or enforcing law.” • May 6, 2014 – “@Loreology Did we ever learn what Yogg-saron (translated) said? “Uulwi ifis halas gag erh’ong w’ssh.” ” “ “The shadow of my corpse will choke this land for all eternity.” “ • May 5, 2014 – “@Loreology Roughly how many Draenei were there when they landed on Draenor and Rise of the Horde started?” “We haven’t been given solid numbers at the current time. What left Argus and what arrived on Draenor is an open question.” • May 5, 2014 – “@Loreology Is there a lore reason for BK using steeds instead of hawkstriders?” “No lore reason at this time, Perhaps personal preference?” • May 1, 2014 – “@Loreology Isn’t Belo’vir dead?” “He’s dead, yes, but the family name lives on…” • May 1, 2014 – “@Loreology What’s Belo’vir’s surname? If he was a Convoc. Member, he should have been a noble, I guess.” “Thanks to Micky, we’ve learned this character’s surname: Salonar. Hints at it changing when HEs became Bes though.” • April 30, 2014 – “@Loreology What does “Ma-no icta” (WOW-TCG) mean in Draenei?” “ “Ma-no icta!” = “Double your efforts!” “ • April 30, 2014 – “@Loreology What happened to the Kul Tiras Marine corpses at Tiragarde Keep? Were they picked up after the Siege of Orgrimmar? Burned before?” “I’m fairly certain the corpses were cared for. Few like rotting corpses hanging around.” • April 30, 2014 – “@Loreology Are all female Night Elf sentinel groups still viable?” “The current lore is that males have been allowed into the Sentinels. That said, some small groups might only have women.” • April 29, 2014 – “@Loreology Since Malfurion leads the CC and is co-leader in Darnassus, does that mean he has more power than Tyrande in their society?” “Official ruling states they co-rule the night elf people. No mention of “who has more power than who” at the moment.” • April 29, 2014 - “@Loreology Are Faerie Dragons predatory? I thought they ate berries (in Hyjal).” “Brightwing is *special*.” • April 24, 2014 – “@Loreology I need to know, what’s the average height for orcs (both genders), Tauren (both genders) and mok’nathal (both genders) “Male Orcs? ~7’. Female Orcs? 6-6.5’. Male Tauren? 10’. Female Tauren? 9’. Again, these are averages.” • April 24, 2014 – “@Loreology What name did Orcs have for their race? Were humans the first to call the race “Orcs”?” “According to Rise of the Horde, even the Orcs called themselves that name when Durotan was young.” • April 23, 2014 – “@Loreology Ask CDev 2 mentioned Velen visiting Darnassus and suggesting things about Elune. Was that visit the Alliance summit of Wolfheart?” “I’m guessing that was a diplomatic mission. Summits are big deals.” • April 23, 2014 – “@Loreology So the reason Tyrande has a different hair color is because she dyed it?” “IIRC, I believe that is what they are going with, yes.” • April 22, 2014 – “@Loreology What does “Theia-shoush ahmen” mean? (Cairne says it in WC3.” “ “Theia-shoush ahmen.” = “So it will be.” “ • April 21, 2014 – “@Loreology So now Kalecgos is going to be corrupted, seems to be a running theme with Jaina.” “I’m sure her history is well known to Kalec.” • April 16, 2014 – “@Loreology Are the orcs still occupying UC post Garrosh? Unfortunately not a lot of clarification on what happened.” “I don’t think we’ve officially said anything, but my two coppers is “No”. That’s up to TLPTB, but makes sense to me lore-wise.” • April 16, 2014 – “@Loreology Is Gilneas still viable to visit the ruins or to make a mass in memory of the fallen? Or is it uninhabitable?” “The plague still remained, so its future is an open question.” • April 15, 2014 – “@Loreology Does Lor’themar Theron have any living relatives?” “IIRC, we haven’t specified any in the established lore at this time.” • April 15, 2014 – “@Loreology What color is Tyrande’s hair? It appears to have gone from blue to teal, but not sure what is current.” “A lady changes her hair color, but the canonical hair color is dark blue with streaks of silver.” • April 15, 2014 – “@Loreology ““Pheta vi acahachi!”= “Light give me strength” I thought the Draenei word for Light was sha but there’s no sha in that phrase.” “True (like Sha’tar & Shattrah), but it might be a contextual thing. This one’s a war cry and an appeal to the Holy Light.” • April 15, 2014 – “@Loreology In lore, was there a vote to bring Dalaran back to the Alliance like how Wolfheart had one for Gilneans but not in game?” “Jaina had a hand in pledging Dalaran’s loyalty to the Alliance. If there was a vote to accept her pledge, it was off screen.” • April 15, 2014 – “@Loreology Concept art mentions that fel orcs’ spines are #Savage piercings. Is this canon or does demon blood bring out the Gronn in you.” “It was my understanding spikes are a fel orcish (the extreme level of fel corruption). Gul’dan’s? Part of his clothing.” • April 14, 2014 – “@Loreology Can one moon eclipse the other, or is that not possible?” “It is possible! This astrological event is known as “The Embrace” and was detailed in the Twilight of the Aspects novel (p. 183).” • April 14, 2014 – “@Loreology Do you know what Kronokai Kristor, Dyoniss Aka, Pheta vi acahachi, Kehla men Samir, solay lamaa kahl and Arkenon Porros mean?” “”Krona ki cristorr!” = “The Legion will fall!”, “Dioniss aca.” = “Safe journey.”, “Pheta vi acahachi!” = “Light give me strength!” , “Archenon poros.” = “Good fortune.”” • April 14, 2014 – “@Loreology what does whatever Baine says when you click him mean?” ““Ish-ne-alo por-ah.” = “May the days ahead be guided by the elders of long ago.”” • April 14, 2014 – “@Loreology Why can’t Worgen be paladins lore wise?” “It does smack of a “game balance” reasoning to me.” • April 12, 2014 – “@Loreology can’t worgen talk in their worgen form?” “Worgen, yes. But that form was an altered form of “Pack Form”.” • April 12, 2014 – “@Loreology Can druids talk in their animal forms?” “As we see with Broll Bearmantle in the comic, I believe the ruling is they cannot.” • April 10, 2014 – “@Loreology prior to the sunwell’s destruction. Were the belf buildings all blue? Some suggest yes and no e.g. helf buildings in Outland.” “The Sunwell manga showed the kingdom having red tints when it was created.” • April 7, 2014 – “@Loreology They fixed the arm of Kargath. Let’s hope they soon fix the eye of Kilrogg too!” “Metzen ruled it’s his left eye that was lost. The art should be good now.” • April 7, 2014 – “@Loreology If Velen’s skin being alabaster is canon… why did War Crimes cover depict him as purple-skinned? Wasn’t reviewed by you?” “It was an art decision, IIRC. I was looped in too late in the process to really provide feedback.” • April 7, 2014 – “@Loreology Are Daelin’s WCIII spells canon or was he lorewise just a warrior?” “No ruling atm, but I’ve got a feeling that this is a game thing. It’s on the list.” • April 7, 2014 – “@Loreology What’s the orcish word for land/world/earth?” “The only word I have on file is “Nagrand” = “Land of winds”. No unique term is on hand at the moment.” • April 7, 2014 – “@Loreology Does War Crimes assign a name to the conflict that recently happened (Fourth War, Garrosh’s War, etc.)? “The events of the “Mists of Pandaria” expansion were ruled to be “The Invasion of Pandaria” (per the UVG).” • April 5, 2014 – “@Loreology Would you consider the Night Elves attacking the Shatterspear Tribe an act of genocide.” “I wouldn’t consider it that way personally. That’s just my two coppers.” • April 4, 2014 – “@Loreology Belore is just a word for sun? Not any kind of god, magic force, etc… right?” “Yep. “Belore” = “Sun” in Thalassian.” • April 3, 2014 – “@Loreology Who is the leader of the forsaken Deathstalkers, I’ve heard rumors that it’s Aleric Hawkins, but I can’t find any proof.” “He’s intentionally vague in-game. No hard lore ruling at the current time.” • April 3, 2014 – “@Loreology What does Y’knath K’th’rygg k’yi mrr’ungha gr’mula and Uulwi ifis halahs gag erh’ongg w’ssh mean? “Pleas confirm the spelling of the 1st? The second one: “Uulwi gag erh’ongg w’ssh = “Their shadow will choke the land for eternity.” • April 2, 2014 – “@Loreology How come the Hellfire watchers in the Hellfire Ramparts can use the light?” “I believe that’s just a game mechanic. Those fel orcs are juiced up to the max lore-wise.” • March 31, 2014 – “if Varian &Anduin died who’s the new king of stormwind? Seems like awfully dangerous lines of succession.” “Unspecified. I’m guessing the House of Nobles would decide.” • March 31, 2014 – “@Loreology Were the Wardens a sentinel team?” “At first, volunteers from the Sisterhood of Elune made up the Watchers.” • March 31, 2014 – “@Loreology Begs a question about if the Sentinels break into brigades or smaller units.” “Only mention I know off the top of my head are the Shadowleaves from War3.” • March 28, 2014 – “@Loreology Is the pronunciation of Nagrand Nag-gron’d?” “No official pronunciation AFAIK. I’ve always heard it the way you spelled it out, though.” • March 28, 2014 – “@Loreology How do you pronounce Dalaran? I’ve heard it pronounced 20 different ways!” “”Dahl-ah-rahn” is the canonical one.” • March 27, 2014 – “@Loreology were the children Alexstrasza had for the Old Horde aged artificially to make them big enough to ride?” “IIRC, some of the red dragons were pressed into service. The line from ToD p. 224, always makes me misty eyed.” • March 27, 2014 – “@Loreology Do revolvers exist in Warcraft lore?” “The RPG had a mention of a “repeating Pistol”, but that’s now non-canonical. There’s a repeating rifle in the game, though…” • March 27, 2014 – “@Loreology Do Tauren kiss each other?” “They do indeed! One mention was in “Bleeding Sun” (p. 41): “…and touched child’s forehead with his snout.” • March 24, 2014 – “@Loreology Aiden Perenolde: alive or dead?” “My bible currently states that this character is deceased.” • March 24, 2014 – “@Loreology Were the Druids of the Fang able to transform into snakes before their trip to the Wailing Caverns?” “I don’t think so, IIRC.” • March 23, 2014 – “@Loreology How did Invincible get wings?” “My guess? An ability the Lich King gave to his beloved mount after raising him into undeath.” • March 23, 2014 – “@Loreology How big is Ironforge lore wise? In game it’s just a small boring circle yet even Grim Batol which is ruined puts it to shame. “Lore-wise, it’s immense. Game size tends is not accurate lore-wise.” • March 23, 2014 – “@Loreology Did many ordinary (non-blackrock) shaman decide to switch to dark shamanism because of their loyalty to Garrosh?” “Garrosh was all about force. It’d be a personal decision for each shaman, me thinks.” • March 13, 2014 – “@Loreology Why exactly do Orcs need lumber? What do they use it for? Don’t they need other resources from Ashenvale?” “Weapons, building materials… I mean, demolishers don’t build themselves.” • March 13, 2014 – “@Loreology How is it that Trolls manage their resources better than the Orcs? Are their jungles better for living than Orgrimmar?” “Maybe it’s because they’ve been on Azeroth longer?” • March 13, 2014 – “@Loreology The blue Primal Mana is pure Arcane so what’s the yellow colored Primal Nether? “I think that’s a game thing. Arcane magic is canonically white and/or violet in the lore.” • March 12, 2014 – “@Loreology So has Jaina made any attempt to contact Kul Tiras?” “Not at the current time. The whole events with her father may cause her some hesitation.” • March 10, 2014 – “@Loreology do the Forsaken follow Sylvanas out of blind loyalty or are they brain-washed?” “Well, each Forsaken member follows their queen for various reasons: fear, loyalty, nowhere else to go…” • March 10, 2014 – “@Loreology Do warlocks become physically weaker by using fel magic? “IIRC, lore-wise, using fel magic is dangerous on many levels. Warlocks are just all ego: nothing else matters.” • March 10, 2014 – “Lore from Chris Metzen and Micky Neilson! Alteraci (“alterackee”), Lordaeronian, Stromic, Dalaranian, Stormwindian. BOOM.” • March 9, 2014 – “Fel magic is created from destroying something else.” • March 3, 2014 – “@Loreology Like Aegwynn to Medivh, is there a chance that Sargeras’ soul transferred to Med’an?” “Sadly, no. When Medivh was killed, Sargeras’ spirit was banished elsewhere. It’s why we haven’t seen him since that time.” • March 3, 2014 – “@Loreology Is Davin from Cycle of Hatred still alive?” “I believe he’s alive, but I’d have to check with TLPTB if that is canonical.” • February 28, 2014 – “@Loreology Are High Elves still allowed access to the Sunwell, after everything went down in Dal/Isle of Thunder “Well we know that Vereesa was met with “not so veiled” hostility when she returned to QT during Cata… my thought is that there are “hurt feelings” over/after the purge.” • February 27, 2014 – “@Loreology Reading Night of the Dragon I’m wondering if the Skardyn were retconned? As they were replaced with troggs in wow.” “Not retconned lore-wise, but I believe it was a game-related thing.” • February 27, 2014 – “@Loreology Can Sargeras be considered a God?” “The titans rere referred to as “metallic-skinned gods” in the old lore.” • February 18, 2014 – “WoW manual (p. 174): Nearly eighty percent of the gnomish race *died* within days.” • February 18, 2014 – “@Loreology Are there any female Earthen or Iron Dwarves?” “I’d assume so. Not seeing them in game may just be a model limitation.” • February 18, 2014 – “@Loreology Are the aspects now as powerful as normal dragons, or ending the hour of twilight only stole their immortality?” “Preventing the Hour of Twilight made them mortal. Their powers are diminished, but still powerful.” • February 17, 2014 – “@Loreology Would the Scourge have captured mages and force them to serve as necromancers, or would they make them Undead mages?” “Willing mages would probably sign up (e.g. Cult of the Damned), but most folks are malleable in Undeath.” More info For Loreology's tweets collected by @GotobeTroll, see here: http://insaneandsexy.deviantart.com/art/Archived-Lore-tweets-from-Loreology-505114271. Quite a few more of Loreology's tweets can also be found at Qaster: http://www.qaster.com/search?q=Loreology